


sing me to sleep

by leedsharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forgive Me, M/M, Sleepy Louis, i don't even know it's just really fluffy, i think this counts as domestic, larry fluff, louis sings in his sleep, the end is so fluffy I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedsharry/pseuds/leedsharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis sings in his sleep. harry would be lying if he said this wasn't the cutest thing he's seen in a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sing me to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> hiii.
> 
> so I saw this [tweet](https://twitter.com/1DAlerts/status/537427236597809152) and thought it was the cutest thing I've ever heard and I just really hope it's real. 
> 
> if you enjoyed this please go follow me on twitter if you'd like @txftharry :D  
> thank you for reading!!

Louis yawned for the fifth time in under 30 minutes. He also made sure to emphasize this one as much as he could to try and tell Harry that he was tired and that he thinks it’s bedtime but oblivious as Harry always is he doesn’t pick up on any of it.

5 minutes later, Louis feels the worst yawn yet and decided that this would be the one to get Harry’s attention. He even stretched out across Harry’s lap and groaned loudly only to have gotten a “shh” from Harry.

Louis tries to value his alone time with Harry as much as he can, even if it means watching late night rerun movies that they’ve seen together hundreds of times. Nights like tonight where they’re watching a movie that they saw two weeks ago where Louis and Harry both know how it’s going to end but Harry is still captivated by it anyway.

Louis doesn’t even know how Harry has this energy to stay up way beyond into hours where people on the opposite side of the world are starting to wake up. Tonight especially he doesn’t understand. They were just in California the other day and now they’re in Australia and Louis’ body really doesn’t do well with time zones but somehow Harry’s does. By this point, they’ve gone at least 22 hours without sleep and Louis is about to give up, fuck the movie and fuck time zones.

Louis yawned again, his head in Harry’s lap, only to have Harry shush at him saying, “Lou, shh, I’m trying to watch the movie,” while stroking Louis’ hair with his hand.

Louis sighed at this and decided the only way he was going to get sleep tonight would be right then and there so he got comfortable on Harry’s lap and closed his eyes with the feeling of Harry’s hand still going through his hair. It felt like only seconds after where he was already deep in sleep.

Harry continued to watch the movie and pet Louis’ head when he heard this quiet noise come from somewhere. If anything it sounded like a familiar tune that Harry should know but it was all too quiet for him to actually put a name to the tune. Harry turned down the telly’s volume a bit and found that the sound was coming from the boy in his lap. He leaned forward and heard Louis mumble what sounded like the first few words from Stockholm Syndrome and Harry smiled. Louis has always told him how much he loved that song not only because it’s an amazing song but also because Harry wrote it and anything Harry usually writes becomes his new favorite song.

Louis started into the chorus of the song and at this point Harry is smiling so hard his face is starting to hurt but he doesn’t even care. He really does love his boy so much and moments like this really makes him wonder how in the world did he get so lucky.

Louis suddenly changed the song and began humming the opening chords of what sounded like 18. As he started to softly sing Harry’s solo he smiled for a minute and Harry knew why. Ever since Ed Sheeran wrote this for the two of them and agreed to let them have the song Louis and Harry both fell in love with it for obvious reasons. It was perfect in describing them as a whole and being able to sing about it made them both so happy.

18 especially was special to Louis since he knew ever since he was 18, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Harry. He really has loved Harry since he was 18 and not a day goes by where he’s not bursting with love for him. Even though things have definitely changed since then and he’s no longer allowed to talk to Harry or stand next to him much in public anymore, he still loves Harry with all his heart and makes sure Harry knows that with every chance he can whether it be a side glance or a small bumping of elbows. Louis knows that people definitely notice him but he doesn’t even care; he has to make sure that Harry knows that he’s still there and that nothing has changed.

Louis got to his solo in the song and got quieter than he was before if that was even possible. He sang quietly, “I have loved you since I was 18, long before you thought the same thing, to be loved and to be in love,” then he picked back up into the chorus again with a small smile.

And if Harry didn’t think he could ever be more in love with someone, he was definitely wrong now. The amount of fond that he could feel radiating out of him from just hearing Louis sing was unbelievable and Harry just loves Louis so much all he wants is _louislouislouis_ forever and always.

Harry yawned as he turned the telly off just as Louis was finishing up the song and was about to start into another one. As much as Harry does love to listen to Louis sing, he thought he could at least listen to it in a more comfortable place where he wasn’t beginning to lose feeling in his right leg and where he could give his lovely boy a proper cuddle (even if Harry likes to be the little spoon).

Louis rolled onto his back so that he was facing Harry and Harry took advantage of this opportunity to pepper Louis’ face with scattered kisses all over. His soft cheeks, and his cute ears, and his button nose that Harry absolutely adores, his feathery soft hair, his eyelashes that fluttered only the slightest under Harry’s touch, and finally his lips. There’s a lot about Louis that Harry loves but one of his favorite things was his lips.

Behind the softest pair of lips Harry has ever felt contained a world full of laughter and smiles and everything that is Louis. They open most of the time to show his comedic side through witty statements and sarcastic remarks that are heard on a day-to-day basis. Although some forget that there is always that other, gentle side to Louis that’s hard to find. His lips also give way to said softer side through his quiet “I love you’s” and other words of appraisal as well as his soft moans and pleads that only Harry is fortunate to hear.

To Harry, Louis’ lips are his favorite not only for those reasons, but most importantly because if it weren’t for those lips, he would never hear another voice as beautiful and melodious as Louis’. Louis’ voice is what really makes Harry happiest. Hearing him speak and hearing him laugh are one in the same, but hearing him sing; Harry could listen to Louis sing all day every day and could never be bothered by it. He gets so captivated by Louis’ voice when he talks or sings that he can’t help but look at him and stare [that](https://twitter.com/txftharry/status/483699154154455040) stare he gets. He honestly can’t help it but he wouldn't want to even if he could. He just wants the whole world to know that he loves Louis with all his heart and nothing can change that.

Harry kept kissing him until he felt a small pressure back against his own and a small smile on Louis’ lips. Moments after, blue met green and green met blue and Harry feels those little butterflies in his stomach as Louis smiles softly at him and he’s pretty sure Louis feels them too.

“Well isn’t that one of the best sights to wake up to,” Louis said gently with a fond smile, his voice still thick with sleep as he rubs his eyes, “how long have I been asleep?”

Harry knew he looked ridiculous just staring down at Louis with a shit-eating grin but Louis’ face so sleepy and cute and he probably didn’t even have a clue that he was just singing in his sleep moments ago.

“Harry seriously, stop staring at me like that you’re starting to scare me a bit,” Louis joked while bringing a hand up to cradle Harry’s cheek for a moment, waiting for Harry to lean ever so slightly into his hand as he always does, before letting it rest on the nape of his neck and then bringing it back down to his own side.

He just continued to smile at Louis while he said, “Finished up the movie. You’ve only been asleep for an hour or so.”

Louis reached over onto the table to check the time on his phone. “Shit Harry, we really need to sleep, it’s nearly 3 am and we have to get up early tomorrow,” Louis said starting to stand up all the while simultaneously yawning at the same time Harry does.

“It’s contagious what can I say,” Harry laughed.

“Or maybe we’re just that in sync with each other,” Louis smirked back.

“Maybe,” Harry replied with a full grin- dimple and all.

Harry laces his hand together with Louis’ and leads him upstairs to their bedroom. Louis immediately jumps on the bed and under the covers, closing his eyes not even bothering to change out of his clothes but rather just throwing everything he had on all over the place. Harry, being the cleaner of the two, chose to go and brush his teeth like a normal person should but when he heard Louis call out from their bed saying, “Harry, there’s no time for hygiene, come cuddle me,” he decided that brushing his teeth could wait for the morning.

Harry stripped of this clothes but made sure to put them back where they needed to be to make it easier on himself in the morning when he’ll be the one who has to find all of Louis’ scattered clothes and fold those away too. He literally jumped into the bed startling Louis a bit who opened his eyes from resting but still smiled his familiar Harry smile that Harry has come to know and love so well.

“Oops,” Harry whispered.

“Hi,” Louis whispered. This was so routine to them now that they didn’t even care how cheesy and cliche it was given the circumstances of their tattoos and the many different times that they’ve encountered similar situations.

“Did you know you sing in your sleep?” Harry whispered now genuinely curious as to when this came about and how he’s never even noticed it until tonight.

“I do?” Louis wondered, “How do you know?”

“Earlier when you were napping, you started to sing Stockholm Syndrome and 18. You even changed the lyrics to ‘I have loved you since I was 18.” Harry smiled and beamed at Louis.

Louis smiled, crinkly-eyed and everything, took a moment before saying, “Well now that I think about it, my mum once told me that I went through this period where I constantly hummed in my sleep, maybe did it every night for a couple months straight; but I thought I’d grown out of it by now. Or apparently I did, but I guess with what we’re doing now, a whole new album and all, I must have fallen in love with a few tracks and old habits returned,” he laughed quietly, “can’t help it.”

Harry smiled at this. He loved learning new things about Louis that nobody’s ever heard before. It makes him feel like the most special person in the world.

“It was absolutely adorable, almost as adorable as you if I may add,” Harry said going in to kiss his nose.

“Alright Styles don’t go completely soft on me now,” Louis said, blushing nonetheless. He was sure Harry could probably feel the heat radiating off his cheeks since they were that close to one another, which only made him blush even more.

Harry laughed quietly and said, “I’ll only be as soft as you want me to be. Now you should rest love, you deserve it.”

“I love,” Louis paused to yawn, right onto Harry’s face, “you. Oops.”

“Hi,” Harry giggled.

“You’re such a fucker you know that?” Louis smiled fondly.

“I do. And I love you so much Lou,” Harry smiled back.

“Forever and always babe,” Louis grinned leaning in for a kiss.

Once they pulled back, Louis asked, even if he already knew the answer, “Big spoon or little spoon?”

“Little,” Harry hummed out as he was already turning to face away from Louis and waited as he felt Louis come impossibly closer to his back and sling an arm around his waist.

Harry nuzzled back against Louis and not even 5 minutes later he heard Louis’ soft snoring begin. Then another 5 passed and he could hear Louis start to sing quietly what sounded like Something Great. Harry thought about how it’s been so long since they’ve last sang that song and what’s reminding Louis of it at this exact moment.

But he didn’t wonder for so long since sleep started to cloud his mind and pull him under; not that he could complain since he was long awaiting it anyway. He soon fell asleep with a small smile to his face to the sound of Louis’ lovely voice beginning into the first few lines of Strong.

**Author's Note:**

> also feel free to let me know if there are any mistakes, thank you!


End file.
